


Second OaT Series

by terma_archivist



Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Part 2: It's New Year's Eve—schmoop happens.
Relationships: Victor Mansfield/Mac Ramsey
Collections: TER/MA





	1. Victor's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> Sequel/Series: There WASN'T supposed to be a sequel, but it looks like I have to write one just to keep certain people happy and from killing me! Another story to torch's masturbation challenge. I thought it would be fun to throw Vic into the fray. Many thanks to Orithain whose Tulips series still inspires me. Thanks also to Aries, who, with Orithain, makes me use commas, and helps me with my bad grammar. Thanks also to Amy who helped whip me into an OAT frenzy when I needed it.

  
**Victor's Secret  
by Nicole S**

  
Victor Mansfield was tired, it had been a rough day. He put the key in thelock of the hotel room door and turned the knob. The door swung open. He wasgreeted by the familiar hotel air—stale and smelling of disinfectant, otherpeople and cigarettes. He couldn't go home just yet, the decontamination crewwas still in there, cleaning up the blood, replacing the soiled furniture,bringing everything back to its normal state. It would never be normalthough. Not after what happened tonight. 

He couldn't believe Stan was dead. Shot, right in front of him, dying on hiscouch. Tears sprang to his eyes as he remembered how, even though his friendbetrayed him, he was willing to help him. Vic breathed in and out sharplythen blinked the tears away. _Yep, Vic Mansfield, sucker._ Just as Stansaid. 

Vic flicked on the lights. A solitary queen size bed was pushed back againstthe middle of one wall, table, chair, television and chest of drawers were theonly other furniture in the room. These chain hotels were all the same, youknew what you were getting. He locked, bolted and chained the door beforesitting on the bed. The tears were still there, ready to fall with one blink.He took another breath, and his shoulders sagged. 

A shudder ran through his body as he the events of the night ran through hismind for the millionth time. McDowell making him drag Stan's dead body downto the car then... Vic closed his eyes and a single tear dropped from his heavylashes. Then they just left him there like a piece of meat while they kickedhis ass in O'Grady's bar. 

Thank god Mac and LiAnn got there when they did. He would be dead by now ifthey had arrived a few minutes late. 

All he ever wanted to do was to be a cop. He didn't want to get into politicsor the bullshit those guys were into. He just wanted to put the bad guys injail... His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone ringing. 

"Yeah?" Vic barely spoke into the phone. 

"Vic?" It was Mac. 

Vic squared his shoulders and sat up straight. A small smile started to format the corner of his mouth upon hearing his partner's voice. 

"Yeah." 

"I... I just called to see... I called your apartment, and there was no answer." 

"I'm at a hotel." 

"Oh?" 

"The decontamination crew is still there, cleaning up." 

"Oh." There was silence on both ends for a moment before Mac spoke again."Vic, is everything... are you okay?" 

"I'm fine." 

"Because, you know, if you want, I could come there, or you could come here,or we could... " 

"Thanks, Mac, but I think I just want to get some sleep. It's been a longday." Vic knew it was a lie, he wanted his partner here with him, very much. 

"Yeah, sure, I just wanted... " Mac drifted off. 

"Thanks." 

"Okay. I'll see you later, Vic." 

"Bye, Mac." He pressed end on the phone, let his breath out and closed hiseyes. He could still feel Mac's fingers on his shoulder from the bar. Mac'sfingers closing on his shoulder, squeezing the flesh, Vic's hand running up tojoin it for mere seconds before pulling away. His cock jumped at the thought. 

"Mac, if you only knew." 

Victor started undressing; if there was one thing he needed, it was a long,hot shower. 

Mac was such a royal pain in the ass when he first met him, didn't trust himas far as he could throw him. Cocky, arrogant, irresponsible, full of energy,like a colt that needed to be broken. Vic smirked, the Director had seen tothat, hadn't she? 

Vic removed his holster and placed it on the bed. He checked both guns -loaded and ready to go—before he started to remove his boots and jeans. 

He eventually learned to trust Mac, and his feelings grew from there. Theyhad been through so much together. He couldn't let his feelings show to theformer thief. Vic never let his feelings show, never mind coming out andactually saying what he felt. Even with LiAnn, he always let her make thefirst move. It would have never worked with LiAnn, he would have gone back tomen sooner or later. 

He closed his eyes again and remembered the hand on his shoulder once more.That hand was so strong. He wished Mac would have pulled him up and into hisarms. His cock was starting to harden as he imagined Mac peppering his facewith kisses, making the pain go away. 

His eyes snapped open. It would never happen, not as long as Mac didn't know.And if he did know, what would he do? Would Mac push him away or welcome himwith open arms? Vic stood and strode into the bathroom, not wanting toanalyze it further. He hung his holster on the hook bolted to the back of thedoor. 

"Why can't I just tell him?" Vic said to his reflection in the mirror. Hestill had the cut over his eye from the pavement when the car hit him. Hesighed then took off his dirty, torn t-shirt. Large purple bruises greetedhis eyes, they were everywhere, all over his body. 

"Mansfield, you look like shit," he said to himself. 

The stitches in his side, from getting shot the other day, were still coveredby the bandage. The doctor said not to get them wet, but he really needed ashower. If he was careful, it would be okay. 

Vic turned the water on, waiting for it to grow hot before removing hisunderwear, careful of his half erection, and got into the shower. The hot,steamy water ran over his body, soothing the battered, worn muscles. 

Quickly, he washed his hair from the small bottle the hotel provided. He letthe water rinse over him for awhile, running down his face, dripping off ofhis long lashes. 

"Mac, I want to tell you, but I can't. I just can't." 

Vic grabbed the soap and started running it down his body. _If they wereonly Mac's hands._ He closed his eyes as he imagined the young man in theshower with him. So tall, his legs so long. The hairs that covered his chestand belly were dark and thick. Mac's full lips would be sweet and soft asthey pressed against his own, across his chest, down his body, to his cock.He sucked in his breath as he imagined the dark head bobbing at his crotch. 

Vic sighed as he ran the soap up, over his chest, lingering at a nipple,pulling at it. His cock stood to attention as he imagined his partnercaressing him, feeling him, pressing up against him. Mac's cock was probablylike the rest of him, long and lean. Vic ran the soap down to his own cock,his was thick and dark, the precum washing away in the spray from the shower.He put the bar of soap in the holder attached to the tile. 

"I need you, Mac, I need you here." He barely whispered. 

Pulling gently on his cock, Vic put his arm on the steamy tile in the tubenclosure, then rested his forehead on his arm. 

"Mac. I want you, Mac." 

His hand started to move quickly across his cock. Vic closed his eyes andthought of Mac's body, how much he wanted it, wanted him. He pulled harder athis cock, his thumb massaging that special spot under the head. Vic's breathgrew rougher and ragged as he stroked harder and faster. The water ran downhis muscular back and down his ass, along and in between his cheeks. Now andthen a stream would run across his opening, making him want the other man moreand more. 

"Mac," he whispered as he felt his balls tighten. 

A moan escaped his lips as he spent himself against the tile, caressinghimself until he was too sensitive to take it anymore. He stood under thespray for another five minutes before getting out of the shower. Towelingoff, he avoided his own reflection in the mirror and left quickly, taking hisholster with him. 

Naked, he entered the bedroom, placing one gun under the mattress and anotherunder his pillow. Only then, did he flop into bed. Vic lay there, trying towill himself to sleep that wouldn't come. He kept reliving the events oftonight in his mind, they wouldn't go away. Tears sprang to his eyes as hereached for his cock again. He stroked himself quickly and with purpose,quietly bringing himself to orgasm. 

Lying there, breathing heavily, tears streaming down his face, he ached to beheld by someone, by Mac. He cleaned himself up and rolled over to his side,eventually falling into a fitful sleep, dreaming of what could have been. 

End 

* * *

Once A Thief: V/M—mostly V   
Rating: NC-17 for a couple of naughty words and masturbation.   
Feedback please! [email removed]   
Spoilers: True Blue   
Sequel/Series: There WASN'T supposed to be a sequel, but it looks like I haveto write one just to keep certain people happy and from killing me!   
Disclaimer: None of these people belong to me, they belong to Alliance andwhoever they merged with.   
Another story to torch's masturbation challenge. I thought it would be fun tothrow Vic into the fray.   
Many thanks to Orithain whose Tulips series still inspires me. Thanks also toAries, who, with Orithain, makes me use commas, and helps me with my badgrammar. Thanks also to Amy who helped whip me into an OAT frenzy when Ineeded it.   
---


	2. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2: It's New Year's Eveschmoop happens.

  
**Magic  
by Nicole S**

  
Victor Mansfield looked into the mirror, carefully shaving his face. His brilliant green eyes followed the razor's path as it scraped the last of the stubble off his chin. He rinsed the razor in the sink before inspecting his work, making sure he got all the whiskers. Grabbing a washcloth, he wiped the remaining shaving cream away from his sideburns, then turned the water on and rinsed the tiny dark pieces of hair down the drain. 

He looked at himself as he was drying his face. It was New Year's Eve. They were all going to the Agency party at the Royal York Hotel, black tie. He didn't want to go. He hated fancy parties. The only reason why he was going in the first place was to please the Director. That, and Mac had asked him to go with him and LiAnn. If they all went together, then it wouldn't be so bad. 

Vic sighed, "Whole lotta fun." 

His tuxedo was hanging on the back of his bedroom door. Black, of course, with stiff collar and bow tie. The shirt was stark white next to the black of the wool, clean and pure. 

He thought of Mac as he started to get dressed. For months now he had carried a torch for the younger man. Unable to get his feelings out in the open, Vic subjected himself to daily bouts of self-torment and nightly sessions of fantasy and self-exploration. 

The shirt was starchy. The undershirt he wore afforded him a slight barrier against it, but he knew he was going to be clawing at the collar by the middle of the night. He stood and pulled up his trousers. They felt funny too, rough, not like his jeans which were soft and smooth. Maybe he could wear black jeans and get away with it? Naah, he'd look stupid, might as well go with the flow, at least for one evening. Finally, he put the tie and jacket on. Mac would be here any minute, he wanted to be ready. He toed on his shoes; they weren't comfortable like his boots, but they completed the outfit. He looked in the mirror. 

"Not bad, Mansfield. You'll pass." He smoothed his hair down, inspecting it from every angle. 

Suddenly, the familiar drumming of Mac's fists on the door was echoing through the hallway and the rest of the apartment. Vic's stomach gave a tiny flutter. He pushed visions of dragging Mac into his room, kissing him all over his body, away from the front of his mind. 

He opened his door to Mac who was wearing the same tux that he wore when he almost married that arms dealer. He looked as good now as he did then. 

"Hey, Vic, you ready?" Mac said as he brushed past him into his apartment. 

"Yeah, just a second. Isn't that the same tux..." Victor deliberately let his voice trail off. 

"Yes, it's the same tux. Even if you _don't_ get married in it, they won't take it back if it's custom made. Can you believe it? It cost a thousand bucks! I'm not going to throw something like this away. No, this is _the_ tux! I'll never buy another one again." 

"Uh-huh. Until it goes out of style," Vic smirked, as he replaced the small gold hoop in his ear with a diamond stud. 

"What about you? I've never seen you look so formal before." 

"Do I look stupid or something?" Panic rushed in a wave down Vic's body. 

"No, you look all right, Mansfield. Did you buy it, or is it a rental?" 

"I bought it. You never know when I'll have to be your best man again." 

Mac rolled his eyes. "Never again." 

A surge of happiness went through Vic at those words. "We ready?" 

"I'm ready if you are; let's go get LiAnn." 

* * *

They arrived at the main ballroom of the Royal York Hotel just as the party was starting. A few people were mingling and standing, while most of the agents were seated at tables with their Directors. 

"There's the Director and Jackie," LiAnn said. Vic and Mac followed her to a table in the middle of the gathering. 

"Victor, Mac, LiAnn. Sit, please." The Director extended her hand to the empty seats. 

They sat down and exchanged pleasantries before dinner was served. After dinner and a few words from the various Directors, the band started playing, and the dancing started. 

"Come on, LiAnn, let's show them how it's done." Mac took LiAnn's hand and led her to the dance floor. 

Vic watched them gracefully wend their way around the floor. They did look very good together, he had to admit that. He furrowed his brow. Maybe they would get back together? Now that Vic was decidedly not going to marry LiAnn, Mac had the door wide open. _Look at them, so smooth and elegant together, waltzing. I could never dance. No wonder LiAnn didn't want me._ He watched them for awhile, through a tango, a fox-trot and some other step he didn't recognize. _Well that's it, I should just go home._

He was about to rise from his chair, when someone came up beside him. "Dance with me, Victor." It was the Director. 

"I, uh...I don't dance. I mean, I'm not very good." 

"You'll be fine, I'll lead." 

"But..." 

"Victor, when your Director asks you to dance, you _dance_. Now, come on!" 

Vic stood up and followed the mass of piled high red hair to the dance floor. He took her in his arms, not sure what to do next. 

"Just follow my lead, Victor." 

Vic breathed in and out quickly then started swaying his hips in time with the Director's. This wasn't so bad. 

"Victor Mansfield, if you weren't dancing with me, I would swear you were a million miles away." 

"I was thinking how, uh, how great this party is. All the food and wine and lights and decorations." 

"Bullshit." 

"Excuse me?" Vic laughed nervously. 

"Come on, Victor, a Director can always tell when one of her agents is pining for someone." 

"Pining? I'm not...I'm not pining." 

"Oh, yes you are. You don't have to tell me who it is, I'm not going to pry." 

Victor smirked at that remark. 

"I am, however, going to give you a bit of advice." 

"What's that?" 

"It's New Year's Eve. Magical things happen on nights like this." 

"I'm not going to hold my breath." 

"Aaaah, but Victor, you have to _make_ the magic happen yourself." 

Victor thought about what she said for a minute then spoke. "What if," he cleared his throat. "What if you try to make the magic happen with someone and they reject you?" 

"Well, then you blush a little and know that you at least tried." 

Just then Dobrinsky cut in. Vic wandered back to the table, stopping at the bar along the way for a Jack Daniel's. He looked at his watch, 11:35. Twenty-five minutes until the beginning of a new year. Vic slammed the shot down and ordered another. 

The Director was right. The only way anything was going to happen is if he told Mac the truth. Told him he liked...no, loved him. Yes, he loved him. He definitely loved him and wanted him, and he was going to tell him, tonight. Vic took a sip of his drink then a deep breath before re-joining his companions at the table. 

It seemed that Vic had just sat down when the bandleader called everyone to come together on the dance floor. 

"Countdown, everyone! Thirty seconds until midnight. Everyone gather around!" The bandleader was waving his arms; party hats, horns and other noisemakers were being handed out. 

"Okay, everyone, are you ready? 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" 

Vic was breathing hard; sweat had broken out over his back. Confetti and balloons started to fall from the ceiling, this was his moment. He reached out but was intercepted by LiAnn who kissed him on the mouth. 

"Happy New Year, Victor." 

"Yeah, uh, Happy New Year, LiAnn" He pulled away and continued to walk towards Mac. 

Everything was going in slow-motion, he felt as if he was in a dream. The noise makers and party horns blared, yet he couldn't hear a thing except his heart beating. The closer he got to Mac, the more people he came in contact with. Jackie was the next person to get between him and his destination. 

"Like, Happy New Year, Vic." Jackie grabbed his face and squeezed it while she kissed him. 

"Same to you, Jackie." He pushed her aside and continued on his journey. 

He barreled right through the Cleaners and their dates; nothing was going to stop him now. The band was playing Auld Lang Syne; confetti and balloons still continued to drop from the ceiling; champagne was being passed around. Finally, he reached Mac who was left breathless and a little shaken after the Director had finished kissing him. 

"Mac....Mac!" Vic yelled over the noise makers, horns and band. 

"What? Hey, Vic, Happy New Year." 

"I'm...I have to tell you something." 

"What? Victor, speak up, I can hardly hear you." 

"I....Mac, I..." 

"I can't hear you. What is it?" 

Victor took a deep breath then grabbed the younger man, one hand around his waist, the other around the back of his head and kissed him. He pressed his lips against Mac's feeling how soft they were, just as he imagined. A shock ran through him as he felt Mac's arm come around him; he wasn't pulling away. Finally, Vic broke the kiss and stood back. His knees were shaking. The noise soon died down, and all he could hear was the band playing a slow song over the loud beating of his heart. 

"My, my, you two are getting along well these days." The Director smirked. 

Jackie and Dobrinsky shrugged, then turned away to dance. 

LiAnn stood with her mouth open. "What was that?" 

"Look, Mac, I'm sorry, I..." Vic stopped to take a breath. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time. I...I love you." 

Mac just stood there, looking at Vic with a stunned expression on his face. 

"What?" LiAnn could not believe this. 

"LiAnn, I think the boys want to be alone for awhile." The Director put her arm around LiAnn's shoulders and led her away. 

"But, but, he told him he loves him!" 

"Yes, it's cute, isn't it. Come, come, there's no use staring." 

"He never told me he loved me on his own, I had to say it to him first!" 

"Yes, I know, men can be so insensitive sometimes. Have you ever thought of crossing the road, LiAnn? It does have its advantages." 

Finally, they were alone. Vic licked his lips nervously. 

"Aren't you going to say anything?" 

Mac breathed in, "I'm flattered Vic, really, I am..." 

Vic cut him off, "but, you're not interested, you don't like guys, I get the picture. Let's pretend it never happened and blame it on the champagne, okay?" Vic rubbed the bridge of his nose and turned to walk away. 

"Wait," Mac grabbed onto Vic's sleeve. "Just listen. I was going to say that I'm flattered, I've been hoping you liked me. From the first time I saw you and those beautiful green eyes, I wanted you." 

Vic's eyes widened and his mouth opened, then closed again in a smirk. "But you tried to kill me the first time you saw me." 

"Well, okay, not the _first_ time, but soon after. When we started working together." 

"Really?" 

"Really." Mac moved close to Vic and ran his finger down his jawline. He moved his head in to whisper in Vic's ear, "Do you know what you're doing to me in that tuxedo? You look exquisite. I want you very, very bad." Mac kissed Vic's ear, gaining a whimper from him. 

"My place?" Vic barely whispered. 

"I have a suite, upstairs." Mac's brown eyes glittered. "Come on, Vic, let's go." 

Vic's insides fluttered as he followed Mac out of the ballroom to the elevator. He couldn't believe this. If he had only said something earlier...he couldn't dwell on the past; the fact was he _did_ tell him how he felt, and Mac felt the same way. They stood in silence until the _bing_ of the elevator told them it had arrived. They got in, and Mac pressed the number of the floor he was staying on. As soon as the doors closed, Mac shoved Vic up against the wall and crushed their lips together. 

Vic was taken by surprise as he felt Mac's tongue press against his lips. He allowed it to enter, tasting the champagne they had drunk recently. Then it was gone, and he was being pulled out of the elevator and down a hallway. Vic was in a daze, allowing Mac to lead him wherever he wanted him to go. A door was unlocked, opened, then shut. Finally, Vic's head stopped spinning, and he could see that they were in a very nice suite. 

Mac took Vic's hand and led him into the bedroom. He could see the former cop breathing heavily, his face flushed. Mac smirked before taking Vic's other hand in his and tenderly kissed his lips. 

Vic thought his knees were going to give way at any moment; he had never felt like this before. Slowly, his hands found their way up to caress Mac's back and shoulders. Mac's mouth was so sweet and warm, his lips so soft. He felt as Mac reached up and undid his tie, slowly removing it then flinging it over his shoulder. 

Their clothes were removed quickly leaving both men naked, standing before each other. Vic noticed Mac's cock was just how he imagined, long and lean. The tuft of curls at his groin was almost black. The rest of his body was incredible. Dark hair on his chest and belly, covering pale skin. So tall, so lean, yet muscular. 

He didn't notice Mac giving him the once-over as well until Mac took Vic's face in his hand and kissed him. "You're so beautiful, Vic. So beautiful." 

Vic could only sigh as the former thief kissed down to his shoulders. Finally, he found his voice, "You're not so bad, yourself." 

Mac grinned then led Vic over to the bed. They lay down beside each other, kissing each other gently, hands exploring familiar, yet unknown territory. 

Mac rolled on top of Vic and kissed down to his nipples. His tongue wound around and around one of the brown buds, teasing it with his teeth, making it harder and harder. 

Vic arched into Mac's touch, his cock starting to throb between his legs. Mac was moving lower and lower, snaking a trail down his torso with his tongue. 

The younger man teased Vic's navel before he moved down to the dark brown curls just below. Vic's scent was overpowering his senses as he nuzzled his face into the older man's crotch. His cock was fully erect and weeping pre-cum from the tip. Mac flicked his tongue across the top, bringing a whimper from above, before he engulfed the entire length with his mouth. 

Vic gripped the sheets in his hands and twisted so hard, his knuckles showed white. He bit his lip and tried to hold on as long as he could, but Mac's mouth was sucking hard on his cock, his tongue flicking the underside of his head, driving him insane. He couldn't go on much longer. 

"Mac, I'm....Mac!" 

Victor arched up and came into Mac's mouth, his orgasm making his body shudder. 

Mac sucked up the cum and swallowed, ensuring to lick every last drop before coming to rest beside his new lover. He kissed him, sharing the taste, before letting him rest for a moment. 

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little sensitive." 

Mac smiled, "it took the edge off, right?" He caressed the side of Vic's jaw with the back of his hand. "Don't ever feel bad for coming, Vic, it's a wonderful thing." 

A smile crossed Vic's face as he leaned in to kiss Mac. He could kiss him all day long, those lips were perfect kissing lips. 

Mac suddenly rolled off the bed and stood, offering his hand. "Come, stand up. I want to be able to feel all of you." 

Vic stood on trembling legs and faced his new lover, who led him over to face the wall. 

"Mac, are you sure..." 

"I want to be able to feel every inch of you with my hands and body. I promise, this will feel good." Mac stood behind Vic and pressed his body up the length of the other man's. 

Vic braced his hands against the wall as he felt Mac's erect penis dig into the crack of his ass, he was starting to harden again as well. He sucked in his breath and started trembling as Mac stroked his chest. 

Mac grazed Vic's nipples with his fingertips, then down his abs to his thighs and back again. With slow, fluid movements, Mac ran his hands all over Vic's body, caressing and teasing the sensitive parts. 

Victor was moaning and whimpering and could feel his cock shoot another load of pre-cum out to glisten at the tip. 

Mac kissed Victor's back and down, noticing a few scars here and there, from various wounds received in the line of duty. He kept stroking Vic's front, while slowly moving his mouth down his back. He motioned for Vic to spread his legs a little more as he got to his ass. 

"Vic, your ass is amazing," he said as he caressed it. "It's perfect." Mac nuzzled Vic's ass with his cheek, feeling the softness of the skin and the light hairs that covered it. 

Victor trembled. He knew what was going to happen next. He jumped as he felt Mac's fingers caress the crack of his ass. He jumped again as Mac pulled his cheeks apart with his fingers. When Mac's tongue grazed his puckered opening, Vic closed his eyes and let out a cry. Then a hand was between his legs, fondling his cock and his balls with a feathery touch. Vic licked his lips and moaned, it felt so good. 

Mac pulled back and smiled. He then kissed his way up to Vic's body and pulled him away from the wall. Kissing him on the mouth, he caressed his back and cupped his ass. 

"I want to be inside of you, Victor." 

"I want you inside me." 

"I'll be right back." Mac left for the briefest time, returning with a tube of lubricant. "Now, face the wall again and spread your legs." 

Vic did as he was told, his legs spread wide. 

"Are you comfortable?" 

Vic nodded. He noticed he was shaking again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Calm down, Mansfield, do you want him to stop?_

Mac brought a hand up to caress Vic's chest again, lightly tweaking a nipple. "Your skin is so soft." 

Mac's slick fingers slowly stroked the crack of Vic's ass before pressing against the puckered opening. Mac was met with resistance as Vic clenched his muscles together. 

"Vic, relax," Mac said as he massaged Vic's back with his other hand. "We're going to do this together, nice and slow." 

Vic was quivering with anticipation, he wanted this so much. "It's...it's been a very long time." 

"I know, just relax and know that I want you. Most of all, I want this to feel good for you." 

Vic nodded his head and took another deep breath. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Mac's hand kneading his shoulders, he wanted the younger man so bad. Suddenly, he felt one of Mac's fingers slide into him. He clenched for a second, then released as the finger stroked the hot channel of his ass. 

"See, Vic, it feels good, doesn't it?" Mac kissed Vic on the back of the neck. 

"It feels...oh, god, it feels amazing." 

Mac smiled and entered another finger into Vic. He could feel the sweat on Vic's skin under his lips as he kissed his shoulders and back. 

Suddenly, Vic yelped and gave a little jump. "Do that again." 

Mac stroked Vic's prostate, anxious to be stroking it with his cock and not his fingers. One more finger inside and Vic was pushing back against them, moaning. Mac removed his fingers from Vic and coated his cock with the lube. He spread Vic's ass cheeks with his fingers and pressed the head of his cock against the opening. Very slowly, inch by agonizing inch, he buried himself inside. 

"Vic, your ass feels so good. You feel so good." 

Vic could only whimper. It had been a long time since anyone had made this kind of love to him. Mac's cock was so...big he didn't know if he could handle it. He felt Mac nibble on his earlobe and kiss down his neck as the hot member inched his way inside his ass. His own cock was weeping pre-cum onto the fine carpet below. 

Slowly, Mac rocked himself inside, kissing and reassuring him the whole way. Finally, with a small shove, Mac was buried to the hilt, his balls pressing against Vic's ass. Vic was so tight, he was going to have to take this quite slowly, or not last long at all. He moved his hips from side to side, grinding his hips into Vic's while pulling out and pushing back in gently. He moved his hands up Vic's arms to his hands, where he entwined their fingers against the wall. He had full body contact with the older man, just what he wanted. 

The heat radiating off of Mac's body was incredible. Beads of sweat rolled down Vic's back to be trapped by Mac's chest hair. He could feel the younger man dig into his ass with a circular motion, hitting his prostate, bringing him closer to the brink. 

Mac untangled his fingers from Vic's and slowly caressed his way down his body, stopping to pinch and tease a nipple. His hips still moved in their slow, sultry rhythm, sighs and whimpers of pleasure coming from each man's lips. 

"I'm going to make you come, Vic," Mac said as he licked the diamond stud in Vic's earlobe. 

"Make me come, Mac. I want to come." Vic let out a loud moan of pleasure as he felt Mac's slim fingers wrap around his swollen cock. 

Mac put one hand on Vic's hip and started thrusting hard into the former cop. The hand on Vic's cock matched his tempo as he drove himself into the well formed ass. 

"Come, baby, come for me." 

As if on command, Vic's head went back, and a cry came from his lips as he spurted out and onto the carpet below. Wave after wave of sensations coursed through his body as Mac continued to slam into him, hitting his prostate with every thrust. 

Mac soon followed, taking his hand away from Vic's cock to put it on the other hip. He thrust blindly into Victor, screaming his name as he shot a steady stream into his lover. Gasping for breath, he put his head on Vic's shoulder to rest for a second. After a minute, Mac pulled out of Vic and cleaned them up with a towel he had brought from the bathroom. 

Together, they tumbled into bed, arms wrapped around one another, baby kisses on whatever skin they could reach. 

"Mac, that was perfect." 

"Your ass is terrific, Victor. I love your ass." 

They lay there, nodding off, arms still around each other. "I love you," Vic mumbled just before his eyes fluttered closed and he fell asleep. 

* * *

Vic awoke to feel an arm around him and a warm body pressed against him. He panicked for the briefest second, before the dull pain in his ass reminded him of where he was. He smiled to himself as he snuggled back against the warmth. 

Mac gave a little whimper and brought his arm tighter around Vic. 

Vic rolled over and looked at the younger man, his brown eyes fluttering open. 

"Good morning." 

"Good morning." 

Vic leaned in and kissed Mac, brushing his nipples with his fingers. Slowly, his mouth traveled down and replaced his fingers with his mouth. He sucked and nibbled on the brown nub, while his hand went down to caress Mac's balls. He than ran his tongue down the line of hair that ran from his chest to his navel and nuzzled the thick hair that covered his belly. 

"Hmmmm. What happened to the shy Victor Mansfield of last night?" 

"He had to go," Vic said as he ran his fingers up and down Mac's hardness. 

"That's..." Mac sucked in his breath as Vic squeezed his balls. "...that's too bad." 

"I want you, Mac. Now." 

"I'm not arguing with you." 

Vic smiled and kissed his lover's belly before reaching over to get the lube off of the table. 

Mac lifted his knees and spread his legs wide. As with Vic, last night, it had been awhile since he had been penetrated, and he was shivering with nervousness, as well as anticipation. He hissed at the initial pain, then moaned as he felt Vic's finger enter him, "Mmmmm, that feels good." 

Soon, Mac was ready. Vic positioned himself over the younger man before slowly entering himself into the tight channel. 

Vic moaned at the heat and tightness of Mac's ass. He had forgotten how tight men were. He leaned over and kissed his lover while slowly sheathing himself. When he was fully inside, he rocked back and forth, setting a medium rhythm, before strengthening his strokes 

Vic looked down at the man below him, Mac's face showed nothing but bliss. He thrust harder into him, making the bed frame squeak. Sweat rolled down his temples and down his back. He could feel Mac wrap his legs around him and squeeze him in deeper. 

"Harder, Vic," Mac moaned as he clutched at his shoulders. 

Leaning up on his knees, Vic drove into Mac's ass, not forgetting to stroke his cock. Mac came seconds before Vic, shooting his cream all over his chest. Vic collapsed on his lover, shuddering as he came deep inside him. 

They lay there, still joined, breathing heavily, covered in sweat and cum. Mac laughed at their situation. "Gee, Vic, it looks like we need a shower now." 

Vic laughed as well, then swallowed, "I think you're right." He disengaged himself from Mac's ass and cleaned them as best he could before flopping back into bed beside Mac. He couldn't help smiling before kissing the other man. "I love you, you know." 

"I know." 

"But, you don't love me?" 

"I don't know, right now. Does that upset you?" 

"No. For some reason it doesn't. I'm just so happy right now." 

"I'm happy too." Mac reached out and cupped Vic's chin in his hand before kissing him again. He set his head on the other agent's chest, his arms around Vic's strong shoulders. They lay like that, embraced, for quite awhile. 

Finally, Vic spoke, "Do we still have time for that shower? We should be checking out soon." 

"I have this suite for one more night, we can do whatever you want." 

A grin spread across Vic's face as he watched Mac get out of bed and walk across the room, shaking his ass as he did so. Vic got out of bed to follow his partner into the bathroom. The Director was right; magic did happen, if you let it. 

THE END 

* * *

Feedback please... pretty please! [email removed]   
Spoilers: Minor ones for the Pilot and Wedding Bell Blues   
Sequel/Series: Sequel to Victor's Secret.   
Disclaimer: None of these people belong to me, they belong to Alliance and whoever they merged with. Please don't sue me, I'm broke.   
Summary: It's New Year's Eve—schmoop happens.   
Aries and Orithain are my beta goddesses. They are also the ones who coerced me into writing a sequel to Victor's Secret. Blame this on them! Thanks to Amy for help keeping the OAT frenzy going!   
---


End file.
